O pato e sua poruca
by Kauezu Hyuuga
Summary: Neji resolve acampar,idéia de louco né? E ainda por cima leva seus amigos junto,já deu pra peceber que nada de bom vai sair dai.minha primeira fic,talvez esteja um pouco ruinzinha, mas leiam do mesmo jeito, sua opiniao conta muito por isso mandem reviews
1. A ideia

hehe..um... esta fic é narrada pelo Hyuuga , Neji,e conta de suas "brincadeiras" felizes.

essa éminha premera fic espero que voces gostem, apesar de nao estar muito boa

agora à fic neh...

ah soh pra lembrar, naruto nao pertence a nenhum de nós, mas alguns outros sim nos pertencem.

* * *

O PATO E SUA PORUCA

Porque é que o besta do Uchiha tem que gostar tanto deste filme, não vejo nada de legal nele, ora pois, um pato aprendendo a escolher café, não vejo nada de interessante nisso, pois então estou eu aqui Hyuuga Neji assistindo ao filme "O pato e sua poruca" com Uchiha Sasuke, e aquela irritante pandinha, Mitsashi Tenten.

Ah ninguém merece roubaram minha pipoca de novo, minha única felicidade nesse filme.

-UCHIHA DEVOLVA MINHA PIPOCA!!

-Eu não roubei sua pipoca.

-TENTEN!!

-Ei veadinho a culpa não é minha se você comeu toda sua pipoca!

-REPITA ISSO!!!

-O que? V-E-A-D-I-N-H-O? V-E-A-D-I-N-H-O!-Ok isso chegou ao limite eu vou explodir a Tenten...

-Ok, vou pegar mais pipoca então.-Muaaahahahaha ninguém saberá de meu plano maléfico!!!

-E nem pense em pegar mais pipoca pra tacar em mim depois!!!-Maldição fui descoberto...

-Nem queria mesmo!!!

-Aposto como queria

-NÃO QUERIA NÃO!!!!!

-QUERIA SIM!!!!

-ORA CALE A BOCA PANDA!!!!

-O QUEEEEE?!!!!!!-Ok não deveria ter chamado de panda é agora que eu morro.

-EI GENTE EU TENTANDO ASSITIR O FILME PORRA!!!

E acho que não vale a pena falar com detalhes o que aconteceu depois, apenas que a Mitsashi foi embora irritada, eu fiquei extremamente estressado e sem pipoca, e sasuke infeliz, pois perdeu uma fala do pato.

No caminho de casa, me acendeu uma luz, e tive a idéia do século, vamos acampar.

Voltei e pedi para Sasuke ligar para o pessoal e irmos acampar, não é que ele é o maior folgado do mundo, tive fazer tudo sozinho.

Depois de ligar pra todo mundo arrumei um ônibus para chegarmos a uma reserva que pertence a meu tio.

Voltei pra casa e fiquei pensando em tudo que poderia fazer naquele acampamento, em todas as "brincadeirinhas" eu poderia fazer.

Fui dormir, esta noite dormiria tranquilo, com direito a baba e tudo.

No meio da noite acordei para a minha "brincadeirinha" noturna, hoje iria acorda Hinata-sama do jeito mais cruel e perverso que voce possa imaginar, sim irei acender a luz e jogar agua nela, também poderei tirar suas cobertas, e o melhor de tudo...ei nao vou falar pra você apenas observe...

Dependurei um balde d'água com uma cordinhae a amarrei a mesma cordinha no cobertor, fui para perto do interruptor de luz, era agora, acendi a luz e puxei a cordinha, e o melhor ou pior depende seu ponto de vista, é que eu liguei oa televisao no volume maximo o filme favorito do Sasuke, sim aquele do pato.haha aposto como vocês nao esperavam por isso, haha cairam que nem uns patinhos

Agora era salve-se quem puder por que se eu nao correse a hinata ia botar toda a culpa em mim, após minha fuga estrategica pudia ouvir os gritos dela:

-NEJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VOCÊ ESTA MORTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritos tão altos e assustadores que estao em meus piores pesadelos.Deitei e fingi que estava dormindo, com uma cara de _eu nao fiz nada só estava durmindo no meu canto_, e assim terminou o meu dia.

* * *

hehe o que acharam media né, por favor mandem reviews pra eu eu poder melhorar

valeu

Hyuuga


	2. Prepareçoes para a viagem

Gente valeu pelos reviews são todos bem construtivos, tentei fazer melhor nesse capitulo, espero que gostem hehe

agora à fic

só pra lembrar-vos, o dia em que naruto pertencer a qualquer um de nós meros mortais, será o dia da felicidade mundial, enquanto isso nao acontece, fiquemos com o kakashi, gai, gaara, ino..

* * *

Hoje havia acordado extremamente alegre, estava realmente feliz com o resultado de minha "brincadeirinha" noturna, todos que estavam acordados decidiram que eu não havia feito nada pois estava dormindo, e também Hanabinão sei se esse é o nome da pequena hyuuga confessou o crime afirmando ser sonâmbula. 

Além do mais hoje seria o dia em que todos iríamos acampar, e fazer toda sorte de coisas, estava realmente feliz por isso.

Resolvi então fazer as malas, hoje seria um longo dia, coloquei algumas roupas dentro, e fiquei pensando o que mais é que eu vou levar a mais nessa coisa, daí me lembrei, comida, era o que precisávamos para a sobrevivência .

-Hinataaaa!!!Vai comprar comida!!!!

A infeliz tava dormindo, também deve ter demorado pra pega no sono de pois de tudo aquilo, resolvi acorda-la de novo...

-Hinata-sama acorde.

Não consegui nem um gemido.Tentei sacudi-la.

-Hinata acorda.

Ela só virou pro outro lado e continuou dormindo.Agora vou apelar.Tirei a coberta dela.

-ACORDAAAAA!!!!

Dessa vez eu recebi um chute, e alguma fala que não consegui distinguir em meio a dor.Agora cheguei ao limite, usaria chantagem para tira-la dali.

-Hinata se você não acordar agora, eu vou tropeçar e derrubar por um acaso este balde d'água que estou segurando em você, tudo só por um acaso.

A coisa levantou como um relâmpago, rogando pragas para todos os baldes d'água e todos que a acordam.

-Hinata, que bom que você acordou, agora você pode ir comprar a comida pro acampamento sim? Que bom que concorda tchau!

Havia obtido toda a comida que precisava, agora voltava ao meu dilema do que levarei, pensemos minhas necessidades fisiológicas primeiro depois as suplementares:

Lanterna, Ipod, um livro qualquer, saco de dormir, barraca, fósforo. O que eu necessito dessas coisas

Agora os suplementares:

Panelas, mini fogão, mesa e cadeiras, walkie talkies, pedacinhos de corda, para termos o que fazer, uma bola, uma raquete, e um lápis simples e rápido, se faltar algo pra mim provavelmente alguém me empresta.

Estava finalmente pronto para ir acampar.Depois de esperar a Hinata voltar com a comida fomos os dois para o lugar marcado, à frente da casa do Shino, que aliás e uma pessoa estranha, me diga como ele pode ser daquela maneira, amante de insetos, aqueles irritantes que ficam indo em direção à luz, se tem um cara que me da medo é o Shino seria ele um E.T.?

Bom chega de perguntas sem reposta e vamos ao que interessa.Chegando lá encontramos um Shino conversando com uma barata, um Sasuke com cara de _eu odeio quando brigam por mim, Sakura sai de cima de mim_, um Naruto gritando: "alguém fala comigo", uma Sakura dizendo: "Ino Sai de perto do **_meu_** Sasuke", e uma Ino irritada dizendo "Cale a boca testa GGGGG, ele é **_meu_** Sasuke e você sabe disso" faço questão de frisar a palavra meu para depois poder tirar com a cara do Uchiha.

Depois de algum tempo fui atacado por uma bola de pelos voadora, não, não era o Akamaru nem o Kiba na verdade era ... A TENTEN? Não era um pompom que a Tenten tinha jogado para tentar me acertar, mal chegou e já vai começar a ninguém merece.

-Descupa Neji, é que eu tropecei e meu prendedor de cabelo saiu voando- Disse ela prendendo seu cabelo em um coque. Hehe agora ela tinha quatro coques, era um panda querendo ser o mickey haha.

Após o meu "incidente" o ônibus chegou, apód me aconchegar fiquei esperando o resto das pessoas chegarem.

* * *

Obregado por lerem, pelas reviews e tudo mais

espero que mandem mais reviews construtivas para melhorar mais ainda a cada capitulo

valeu

Hyuuga


	3. A viagem

hehe voltei pra mais um capitulol não é legal? hehe este eu considero que ficou um pouco melhor que os outros espero que gostem.

à fic...

Novidades: naruto agora me pertence... droga achei que podia iludilos nao pertence nao mas bem que podia pertencer né seria bem melhor.

* * *

Todos já tinham chegado e também estávamos a caminho da reserva Acre, só farei uma pequena descrição de quem estava onde fazendo o que para você ficar bem situado.

Lá pra frente tinha um naruto fazendo maior farra, do lado de um sasuke que optou sentar ao lado de naruto do que da sakura extremamente entediado.

Atrás deles tinha um Shino cantarolando, com um lugar vazio ao seu lado pois kiba estava correndo atrás do akamaru por ai, pêra ai o shino cantarolando deve haver algo de errado não pode ser aquela criatura fechada, que só fala em ocasiões extremamente necessárias, o que há com o mundo hoje??

Continuando, atrás dele tinha uma Sakura e uma Ino discutindo quem iria dormir na barraca do Sasuke já vi que daí não vai sair nada de bom.

Resolvi olhar para outro lugar.Atrás de mim estava a Hinata e a Tenten quietas em seu canto olhando a janela de vez em quando, depois conversando, era como se o resto do ônibus inteiro não estivesse gritando.

Na minha frente tinha um Shikamaru dormindo e roncando megamente alto, um Chouji comendo um monte de salgadinho, e cheio de outros pacotinhos tanto cheios como vazios em volta de si.

Mais a frente ainda tinha o gaara fazendo nada e o kankurou fazendo brigas entre suas mini marionetes esses sim são pessoas intediantes.

Lá no fundão, fundão mesmo, tinha uma temari ocupando 3 poltronas, e uma Sasame espremida no canto. Às vezes nem percebo que essa tal de sasame existe não sei nem de onde ela surgiu.

Do meu lado tinha um Lee me irritando falando sobre a juventude o quanto ele vai me superar em meio a sorrisos e sinais positivos. E é claro eu ignorando completamente Lee e olhando para as outras pessoas.

E pensar q demoraria mais uma hora para chegar aquela reserva Acre.Agora pensando melhor nesse nome, o acre não existe, na verdade é uma passagem para o mundo dos duendes.

Você deve estar se perguntando, mas o acre não fica lá na ponta do Brasil e eu direi, quantas pessoas você conhece que já foram pro acre?uma prova que este lugar misterioso não existe.

Também tinha umas outras pessoas que nunca vi na minha vida, de onde sera que surgiram devem ser uma das seguidoras da ino.

Olha estão armando um barraco isso promete ser divertido.

-Sua loira de farmácia, recolha-se a sua insignificância, se eu quero ser folgada você é que não vai se meter.

-Ora sua...

Foi ai que shino começou a cantar mais alto:

-O Chouji roubou pão na casa do João!-Até que faz sentido essa frase do jeito que ele come.Mas foi ai que ele fez uma cara droga fui descoberto.

-Quem eu?

-Sim você!

-Eu não!

-Entao que foi?-e se sucedeu assim a viagem quase inteira

Chegamos finalmente, não agüentava mais o Lee, as musiquinhas,e o silencio eterno de gaara.

Eu realmente acho que o shino estava bêbado, não pode ser que ele estivesse cantando, sim ainda estou pensando nisso.

Entao quando fomos pegar toda a bagagem, tinha uma coisa de errado que eu só vou falar no próximo capitulo porque senão perde toda a graça.

* * *

haha aposto como vocês estao morrendo de vontade de saber qq vai acontecer só no porximo capitulo gente, nao sejam tao ansiosos

queria agradecer tambem por todas as review que vocês mandam ou mandarao futuramente, ela me ajuda muito e me inspiram para escrever

valeu mesmo

abraços

Hyuuga


	4. Chegando no acre

HEHE voltei hoje trazendo mais um capirulo da poruca, e voces ate agora devem estar se perguntando o que é uma poruca.

bem uma poruca eh uma peneira, usada para escolher café ou algo desse genero, aposto como voces nao esperavam por essa.

bem leiam esse capitulo que melhor que os outros em minha opiniao

naruto só pertenceráa nós se roubarmos ele, mas nao se preocupe eu tenho um plano

* * *

Ok por essa eu não esperava, realmente não esperava.

-Kakashi sensei, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

-O mesmo que você naruto, nós viemos acampar!

Agora todos os senseis que você pode imaginar estavam saindo do porta-malas.

-E como vocês ficaram sabendo que iríamos acampar?

-Bom ce sabe né cidade pequena, noticias correm rápido!

-Ah que ótimo, senseis por uma semana inteira!Não sei se vou sobreviver!

-Ora não seja tão desanimado garoto, afinal todos vocês estão na primavera da juventude!

-Gai sensei!!!

-Lee!!

Ah não, vai começar, ficaremos cegos de tanto brilho. Mas daí a felicidade veio com uma briga entre Ino e Gaara. Não pode ser ela deve realmente odiar os Sabakus.

-Ora, Sabaku, você deveria deixar as damas pegar suas malas primeiro!!!

Só isso uma coisa simples dessas, não vai ter graça nenhuma nisto aqui.

-E porque é que **_eu_** faria isso???

Ou era o que pensava.

-Porque se você o fizer vai ganhar um chocolate!

Isso já era golpe baixo, todos sabem que gaara ama chocolate e faria tudo por um, ele seria gentil com qualquer pessoa, já deu pra ter uma idéia né.

-Ora por que não falou antes? Vamos passem, demorem o tempo que quiserem para pegar as suas malas!

-Ah!Que bom que você concorda Gaara!Toma chcolate!

A criança voa no chocolate, literalmente voa.Também fiquei impressionado com a rapidez com que ele devorou o chocolate.

E eu estava impressionado, o Shino estava cantando, como é que isso aconteceu?!!!E neste minuto vocês estão falando/pensando: "ele ainda esta pensando nisso?" Bem sim já que é algo realmente estranho, feliz e paranormal.

Depois de termos pego as malas, ter dado tchau ao ônibus, adentrar a mata, começar a armar barracas e o acampamento em si. A irritante sakura começa a reclamar:

-A este lugar esta cheio de inseto, morram, morram!AH! UM RATO!

Todas já estavam subindo nas árvores, menos Tenten que foi conversar com o rato.É incrível como corre a comunicação entre mickey/panda e rato.Enfim ela mandou o rato embora, continuamos a montar o acampamento.

Depois de terminarmos de montar o acampamento, foi feita a divisão de barracas, por intermédio de sorteios e cada barraca infelizmente terá um sensei. Ficou tudo mais ou menos assim:

Barraca 1: Eu, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara -Kakashi

Barraca 2 Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji -Asuma

Barraca 3 Lee, Kankurou -Gai- Mas que barraca triste.

Lado das Meninas:

Barraca 1 Sakura Ino Sasame –Orochimaru

Barraca2 Temari Hinata Tenten –Kurenai

Era mais ou menos isso, fora os figurantes que só vieram pra aparecer e que nem nome tem.

Depois ficamos fazendo nada por um bom tempo. Pararei de contar hoje por aqui mesmo, depois digo o que aconteceu depois.

* * *

ha este capitulo tava um pouco melhor neh, ah vai diz que sim diz que sim

por favor mandem mais review pra melhorar mais aina plz

valeu

abraços

HYUUGA


	5. As brincadeiras e jogos

À pedidos eu farei uns romancezinhos perdidos no meio da fic nao se preocupem, terao, mas nao serao tao marcantes, ou o foco principal

Este capitulo ficou um pouco estranho mas nao ruim na minha opiniao.

à fic...

eu tenho um plano para roubar naruto, mas nao vou contar pra voces, enquanto eu nao roubo, naruto nao me pertence¬¬

* * *

Depois de descansar um pouco, fomos jogar um jogo sem nome, que consistia em roubar o pedaço de corda das outras pessoas. O time com mais pedaços de corda no final ganha.

Times:

1-Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Kakashi, Orochimaru.

2-Eu, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Sasame, Hinata, Gai, Asuma.

E a Kurenai era a Juíza.O jogo tinha começado relativamente bem, peguei a corda da Ino, Kiba, Kankurou e Chouji.Mas daí o kakashi recuperou todos eles.

Tentei partir para outra técnica, impedir o kakashi de chegar perto dos outros. Tarefa difícil de fato, mas se a fizesse com sucesso, kakashi estaria fora do jogo.

O plano era o seguinte, quando kakashi viesse me atacar eu cairia no chão e começaria a fingir que ele me derrubou para pegar minha corda o que era ilegal no jogo. Não preciso nem falar que não deu certo né, kakashi era esperto demais.

Resolvi tacar pedrinhas na cabeça das pessoas, e pegar suas cordinhas enquanto estavam distraídas com a dor.Funcionou com todos menos o kakashi.

Serio kakashi era o meu fim da picada, meu fundo do poço, o pelo do macaco, o furo no pneu, a pedra no caminho, o espinho da rosa, ele estava estragando meu jogo.

Agora iria apelar, peguei o, prendedor de cabelo da tenten taquei do lado oposto de kakashi e gritei:

-Olha um rato!!-fiz questão de apontar

A maioria saiu correndo em circulo.

-Olha o kakashi tem uma poção anti-ratos.

Pronto uma onda de garotas, voou no kakashi, agora era só pegar a cordinha dele e pedir pra terminar o jogo e contar as cordinhas.

Ganhado o jogo foi feito miojo para o almoço, sim ainda era meio dia, sim shino estava feliz e cantando:

-Se você este feliz bata palmas, se você esta feliz bata palmas...

Não sei o que há com essa criatura hoje, deve ser a proximidade com insetos ou o ar livre, ou ele ta bêbado mesmo.

Comido o almoço ficamos morgando e xingando o orochimaru, eu ainda acho que ele é filho do Michael Jackson.

Depois os outros foram brincar de verdade ou desafio, eu só fiquei observando porque sempre me ferro nesse joguinho.E não é que saíram alguns desafios interessantes.Por exemplo, Sasuke teve que ficar com a Sakura, Tenten teve que imitar um panda, gaara teve que ditar os motivos de ino ser irritante e naruto teve que socar o kiba.

Esse jogo terminou com o namoro do Uchiha com a Haruno, pra felicidade dela e infelicidade da Ino.

Blablalbalbal, pulemos para uma parte mais engraçada, jantamos, dormimos, ta até ai tudo bem, no meio da noite todos acordamos com os gritos da sakura:

-AAAAAHHHH!!!O OROCHIMARU QUER TER FILHOS COMIGO!!! AAAAAH!!!! ELE É HERMAFRODITA AAAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!

Esses gritos provam que: orochimaru é uma criatura repugnante e filho (a) do Michael Jackson. Segundo prova também que sasuke já tem ciúmes da sakura, porque ele explodiu o orochimaru.

Mais tarde um pouco depois de todos irmos dormir fui na barraca do Lee, e taquei pó de mico nele, e bastante mesmo, depois super bonder, pra quando ele fosse se coçar ele grudasse.

E foi isso que aconteceu só isso mais nada, nada que valha a pena contar pelos menos.Apenas que esta noite dormi igual a um condenado.

* * *

Obregado por lerem

Eu nao disse que tava um pouco estranho? disse sim nem venham dizendo que eu nao disse.

Vamos gente preciso de reviews

Tbm queria agradecer pelos reviews já mandados sao todos muitos bons

Abraços

HYUUGA


	6. Descobrtas, descobertas e mais descobert

Olha esse capitulo é um dos mais compridos!Isso nao é legal? eu acho consegui escrever bem mais nele!realmente gostei de escreve-lo hoje tava com A inspiraçao, bem aproveitem o capitulo deixem uma review depois, isso me fara grato. heheheeh, grato é uma palavra engraçada é que nem falar dinheiros.

à fic...

Tentei executar meu plano de roubar, naruto mas só consegui roubar o neji, aproveitem entao neji contando suas historiasde acampamento...

* * *

Logo de manha quando acordei, já pude ver um Lee e um Gai tentando descolar o Lee. Os dois estavam convencidos de que era um problema muscular.Quase que eu rio dos dois.

Também estava acordado nosso mestre cuca, Chouji que estava fazendo café da manhã para todos: pão com queijo e presunto, e café ou para os que não gostam de café que é o meu caso, leite com chocolate. Um café da manhã estranhamente saudável isso me incomodava.

Comi relativamente bem, e rápido, logo que todos acordassem iríamos sair para uma caminhada, parece coisa de velho, mas, na verdade só queremos conhecer a área.Enfim eu realmente precisava comer bem ou ia descer o morro rolando e batendo nas arvores.

Todos acordaram, menos Shikamaru, que ficou dormindo, e logo fomos subindo o morro, chegando lá em cima, sasuke e sakura ficaram de namorico, não que eu me importe com eles, estava mesmo olhando a paisagem, e procurando um riacho para irmos mais tarde.

Descemos o morro, mais ou menos na hora do almoço, onde tinha strogonoff, e suco de laranja, outra refeição saudável, isto realmente me incomodava, outra coisa que me incomodava eram as ausências:

Primeiro, ausência do shikamaru que ainda estava dormindo.

Segundo ausência da felicidade do shino, o cara estava realmente calado, isso me dava medo, estaria ele planejando a morte de sasuke, só porque a criança perguntou se ele estava bêbado??

Resolvi quebrar o silencio:

-Será que o Shikamaru não vai acordar nunca?

-Ah vai sim, vai acordar e é agora!!!-disse temari pegando um graveto

Temari era uma criatura que às vezes me da um medo, iria ela assassinar shikamaru com um graveto?Fui ver a cena, como acordar um shikamaru dormindo, ou se preferir meio morto.

-Shikamaru, acorda, shikamaruuuuuuu!!!

Ela ficou um pouco irritada ia cutucar com o graveto, mas, ele tascou um beijo nela, daqueles bem estalados, eu acho que eu vi sair uma estrelinha de tão clássico que é. Ok os dois se juntaram ao grupo do sasuke, não desgrudaram mais.

Sugeri a ida ao riacho, que foi aceita por todos com um:

-VIVA VAMOS AO RIACHO!!!-sim o shino tinha se juntado à sinfonia.

Avistando o Riacho, naruto sai correndo e pula na água, que segundo ele estava muito boa. Todos entramos e ficamos tacando água pra todo lado era uma beleza.Tentei afogar o kankurou também, pena que sou bonzinho de mais.

Logo saí da água pra ficar observando os outros, mas a Tenten veio me resgatar, não é que tivemos uma conversa até que amigável, pelo menos sem xingamentos:

-Hei Neji, não quer jogar uma espécie de pólo aquático com agente?-viu ela esta sendo amigável.

-E o que te levou a pensar que eu queria jogar?-não podia deixar de ser frio mesmo sem a xingar.

-Ora jogar é melhor do que ficar ai sentado olhando.-ela realmente esta disposta a me convencer, farei tudo ao contrário.

-Pois eu acho ficar sentado olhando muito mais legal do jogar- viu é assim que funciona

-Tabom então, fique ai sentado e com vontade de jogar.-viu é agora que eu jogo, sou muito esperto.

-OK OK, eu jogo, mas não espere que eu faça o maior esforço do mundo.

Viu não disse que foi amigável? Eu disse sim, será que ela vai ser amigável para sempre? Que incomodativo.

Bom chega disso, vou falar de, um vejamos, a sim, agora naruto que agora é amigo do sasuke, ele esta namorando a hinata, não , não me pergunte como aconteceu eu não tenho nem idéia

Aconteceu numa fração de segundos, nem o sasuke com o sharingan dele viu direito, segundo ele hinata enlouqueceu de tanto esperar o naruto e pulou nele.Minha prima as vezes é estranha já percebeu? Não? Vou listar entao...ela:

Bate os dedos, cora, gagueja algo, cora, gagueja, cora, cora, cora, cora, cora, bate os dedos, cora, gagueja e bate os dedos, cora e gagueja, bate os dedos e cora, cora bates os dedos e gagueja ao mesmo tempo.

Não disse que ela era estranha? Alem do mais, ela gosta da coisa que é o naruto.Realmente não a entendo.

Voltando, eu ... droga... perdi o jogo mas não se preocupe foi com honra, 100x99, jogo acirrado mas na hora que eu ia fazer o gol de empate, a hinata pulou no naruto e paralizou o jogo. A culpa era toda do naruto.

Voltamos ao acampamento e jantamos, depois fizemos uma fogueira para ficarmos envolta, eu mais ,ino, gaara, Tenten, sasame, shino(este estava no entanto feliz e cantarolando uma musica sobre pipoca), kankurou, Lee,kiba, chouji, ficamos de vela o que não era muito agradável, resolvemos cantar algo com o shino e nos distrair:

-UMA PIPOCA NA PANELA!!!!CHEGOU AS OUTRAS PIPOCAS, E FIZERAM UMA FESTINHA CANTANDO PLOC! E PLOC PLOCPLOCPLOCPLOCPLOC!!!

Já disse que o shino estava extremamente feliz?Tão feliz que nem olhou pro lado pra ver a Ino e o gaara se pegando?Bem por essa eu realmente não esperava gaara e ino. Ok realmente o mundo estranho em que estou vai acabar, veja só:

Gaara e ino? Tenten amigável? Sasuke não odeia a sakura? Hinata desenvergonha e pula no naruto? Temari e um graveto? Shino feliz e cantante?

Adeus mundo cruel, realmente não estou onde eu queria estou num mundo alternativo, onde as coisas mais improváveis acontecem. Mas meus pensamentos suicidas foram cortados por gritos:

-AIIIII QUE FRIOOOO!!!!-Tenten sua trouxa você não trouxe nenhuma blusa? Heuheuheu, sofra infeliz!!-ALGUEM ME EMPRESTA UM CASACO?

Agora todo mundo sai de fininho né.

-A eu não tenho- malditos

-A eu posso te emprestar!- perai o que eu estou dizendo eu não faria isso, não emprestaria nem um lápis para a panda muito mais uma blusa, não posso acreditar esse universo alternativo esta tomando conta de mim também.

-Obrigada Neji, quanta gentileza!-Hoje estou com sérios problemas não pode ser que esteja realmente emprestando uma blusa minha pra minnie não, não posso acreditar.

Fiquei pasmo o resto da noite, nem acordei para uma brincadeirinha noturna, nem uma nem que fosse tomar todo o leite da geladeira, nada, simplesmente pasmo...

* * *

A ficou um pouco bom nao é mesmo, ino e gaara é a coisa mais legal do mundo, consegui montar 3 em um capitulo só, nao é magico, é sim vamos ergam os braços e gritem SIM É MAGICO

Valeram as review como sempre digo todas muito construtivas, elas realmente me ajudam, valeu mesmo

Abraços, e toda essas coisaradas ai de tchau

HYUUGA


	7. O dia

Oi... desculpe a demora, eu tava meio sem ideias essa semana, mas ta ai oh o setimo capitulo. bom enfim,

esse é um do melhores capitulos em minha opiniao, o mais comprido tambem eu suponho

espero que realmente gostem porque esse foi realmente bom de escrever

à fic... e aproveitem

Naruto nao sabe tocar violino, por issoque ele nao pertence a ninguem, ou narrauma fic, ele nao me pertence tambem, e dai, aposto como o neji toca violino...

* * *

Acordei com o maior silencio do mundo deveria ser extremamente cedo, eu estava acordando cedo, com a garganta seca, e um pouco pasmo esse não podia ser um bom dia. 

Simplesmente levantei e fui catar um copo d'água, estava realmente com sede. Fui atacado.

Por uma espécie de urso, um urso panda pra ser exato, segurando minha blusa. Era cedo, eu estava de pijama com sede, e ela tinha que aparecer?

-Fale rápido pan...Tenten!-disse isso com a maior voz rouca do mundo estava realmente com sede.

-Bem Neji, eu queria agradecer por ter emprestado sua blusa, e tamb...

-Não precisa agradecer... Quer saber precisa sim, acordei cedo e to de mau humor, vamos beijando meus pés.

-Eu é que não vou beijar estes seus pés imundos!

-Bom nem precisa mesmo, só quero o direito de poder te chamar de panda!

-Isso não, prefiro ter que beijar seus pés!

-Pois entao beije.

-Mas..

-OIIIIII!!!!-Já disse que eu odeio o kiba profundamente?Não? Pois ai esta, eu odeio o kiba profundamente!

-Sai daqui, Kiba, estamos no meio de uma discussão, sim?

-Ei mal cheguei e já fui mandado embora.Ta na cara que hoje não é meu dia né Akamaru - cara esses dois concordam em tudo, acho que eles vão casar um dia.

-Ok panda, cheguemos a um acordo!!!Você não beija os meus pés, e você fica com a blusa beleza? Que bom que concorda vou dormir de novo.ok obrigado.

-Ok -acho que devo tê-la assustado.

Hoje estou com pensamentos muito bonzinhos, já percebeu? Estou preocupado se ela se assustou, deixei ela ficar com a MINHA blusa sem beijar meus pés. Acho que estou amolecendo, ou aos poucos cedendo a este mundo cósmico onde o improvável acontece.

Fui deitar, e fiquei simplesmente pensando " não pode ser que esteja sendo gentil com a panda, é simplesmente natural para mim discutir por coisas mais simples que sejam, realmente tem algo estranho comigo".

Dormi em meio a estes pensamentos esdrúxulos, sonhei que a panda e uma ursa panda de verdade estavam brigando pra ver quem me levaria pra casa.Sonho bem estranho.

Acordei com os gritos de Gaara e Ino:

-INO O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?!

-INDO PRO RIACHO NÃO TA VENDO?!

-INO VOCE NÃO PODE IR PRO RIACHO!!!!

-E POR QUE NÃO???!!!

-POR QUE É O SEU DIA DE LAVAR A LOUÇA PORRA!!!!!

-NÃO É NÃO, É O SEU DIA DE LAVAR A LOUÇA!!!!

-NÃO É MAIS, A PARTIR DO MOMENTO EM QUE EU TAMBÉM TENHO QUE BUSCAR ÁGUA, E VOCÊ É MINHA COMPANHEIRA DE VIAGEM!!!!

-POIS ENTAO EU VOU BUSCAR ÁGUA ENQUANTO VOCE LAVA A LOUÇA!!!

-Tabom então, vai com deus!!!- é incrível, eles formam um casal perfeito, não sei como não percebemos que eles combinavam antes.

Agora que eu lembrei hoje era meu dia de ficar sem tarefa doméstica alguma, de ficar fazendo piadinhas maldosas do gênero: "não ta lavando rápido o bastante bota força nesse braço"

Sasame estava ajudando Chouji com a comida, Sakura como sempre pulando no Sasuke, naruto fazendo a hinata corar, bater os dedos, e gaguejar, kiba não estava presente, provavelmente passeando com o akamaru, shino procurando uma borboleta sonígura, não, não sei o que é! Muitas outras pessoas estavam fazendo muitas outras coisas.

Tenten se aproxima, é incrível com estamos tendo conversas mais freqüentes e amigáveis:

-Ei Neji! Você pode me ajudar a mover estas caixas mega pesadas de comida pra li!- é incrível como ela é dependente. Muahahah, minha chance para mostrar que não serei absorvido por esse mundo estranho.

-Sim, claro!- pronto caiu a ficha, era claro que eu estava gostando da tenten inconscientemente, claro só pode ser isso, não existe outra explicação. Tão simples assim, mas por que?

Porque meu inconsciente gosta tanto dela, vejamos, seria seu jeito de ser? Seu cabelo? Ah entendo o que meu inconsciente quer me dizer.Devo fazer algo a respeito.

-Um.. Tenten, é impressão minha ou seu cabelo...

-Ah não, já vão começar as piadinhas de panda, minnie?

-Na verdade eu ia falar que seu cabelo estava soltando cheiro de chocolate, mas já que você quer uma piadinha...

-Não! Já estou feliz com o elogio!Coloca a caixa ai, obrigada neji!

É realmente adoro essa garota, passaram-se 5 minutos de que descobri isso, e já saio por ai afirmando em pensamento aiai!

Mudando um pouco de paisagem, vamos à comida, sasame e chouji estavam fazendo uma espécie de banquete para comemorar os casais recém formado para quem não lembra era, Sakura & Sasuke, Shikamaru & Temari, Hinata & Naruto, Ino & Gaara.

Enfim estavam lá eles cozinhando felizões, quando:

-Ei Chouji, para de mexe só um pouquinho que acho que tem um besouro franhurts na comida.

Pronto, viu ela foi lá salvou a vida do besouro e colocou pra secar, ta até agora tudo normal, bom não exatamente, bem o shino que estava bem próximo, saiu correndo em direção a sasame:

-Sasame, que nobre ato salvar um inseto se afogando, estou apaixonado por você.Case comigo.

-Bom casar nem tanto, mas eu fico com você ta!

Viu super indignante, e eu sou o único lerdo sem ninguém, devo me apressar antes que o estúpido Lee tente roubar a Tenten de mim, ou até o necessitado do kankurou.

Então, comemos o tal banquete, e fomos jogar verdade ou desafio de novo, impressionante como eles gostam desse jogo. Sim eu usei o verbo fomos, pois dessa vez eu ia jogar.

Girada a garrafa, eu pergunto pra sakura.

-Verdade!-haha que burra se pedi-se desfio ia ter se dado melhor!

-Ok! É verdade que você, Haruno Sakura, já ficou com o naruto pra fazer ciúmes no sasuke?

-Sim isso é verdade!-Girando a garrafa, gira gira gira gira, Hinata pro sasuke. Vamos hinata faça a pergunta que eu estou pensando.

-Desafio!-Merda eu odeio o sasuke, eu tinha uma pergunta super boa pra fazer pra ele!

-Um... é... e-e-eu te d-desafio a...subir e d-descer o morro 10 vezes...

-Hahahah, que fácil!

-Carregando a sakura!-muahahaha esta claro que há uma ligação entre os pensamentos dos hyuuga!

-Ah que droga!

-Vamos subindo, subindo!

Girando a garrafa de novo, gira gira, gaara pergunta pra Ino. Uuuu talvez isso seja interessante.

-Desafio!

-Te desafio a... a dançar uma dança nada a ver enquanto toca uma música da Xuxa.

**Gota geral,** vamos gaara você pode fazer melhor que isso. Ino dançando qualquer coisa, enquanto é colocada a musica " Cinco patinhos foram passear além das montanhas para brincar a mamãe gritou qua qua qua qua, mas 4 patinhos voltaram de lá..."

Gira gira gira gira a garrafa... Tenten para o Shikamaru.

"...zzzzzz..."

-Shikamaru!

-zzzzzzzzzzz

-Shikamaruuu!!!

-zzzzzz

-SHIKAMARUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

-O que, que foi, que há?

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Ah tanto faz, desafio.

-Hahaha, te desafio a não dormir pelas próximas duas horas!

-Tenten, é para fazer desafios possíveis.

-E é possível, e só você temari, ajuda-lo, usando este graveto.

Continuando o jogo, roda roda roda gira gira gira girou. Kankurou Tenten.

-Desafio!

-Desafio você a falar tudo que não gosta no neji- kankurou isso já é crueladade com menina

-Bem, eu não gosto quando ele, me chama de panda ou minnie, e odeio quando ele me faz pedir ajuda à ele, e odeio quando ele me olha com o byakugan que me da medo.

-Tão pouca coisa Tenten, acho que isso é amor.

-Você também nunca acha certo Temari.

Girando a garrafa... Shikamaru dormiu:

-Olha o shikamaru dormiu, vamos decidir um castigo- muahahah minha mente malgina estava em ação.

-Eu acho que devíamos fazer ele ajoelhar no milho por uma hora enquanto ouve Xuxa!

-Você e suas idéias esdrúxulas kiba.

-Vamos fazer ele dormir numa cama de pregos, é perfeito!-mais uma vez a mente dos hyuuga prova que há uma relação telepática.

Amarrado o Shikamaru numa cama de pregos que achamos ai no meio do mato, continuamos o jogo, gira gira gira, gira gira gira, gira gira gira girou.

Kiba pergunta pra mim, ok eu me ferrei bonito aqui, ele vai querer se vingar de mim de todos os esdrúxulos e coisas do gênero que dirigi à ele!

-Desafio!- Creio que Kiba não tenha um desafio tão ruim afinal é o kiba, além do mais ele tem perguntas aniquiladoras!

-Eu e Akamaru decidimos que você, Hyuuga Neji, deve beija, a tal de Mitsashi Tenten- Cara o Kiba é muito massa, juro que nunca mais vou falar qualquer coisa com desprezo perto dele, e vou carregar comida para cães nos bolsos!

Agora irei narrar de maneira que eu posso dizer um pouco exagerada, quase em câmera lenta.

Nos aproximamos lentamente, lábios se aproximando lentamente, batimento cardíaco acelerado(isso aqui nao tem como ser lento), sua respiração quente contra meu rosto, ela cheirava a pêssego(comentário do autor: até parece que ele ia prestar atenção no cheiro de pêssego delaP hehehe mas não importa finjamos que lê roubou o nariz do kiba) seus lábio macios tocando os meus lentamente, parecia tão natural, como se fizéssemos isso todo dia a toda hora lentamente, ela tinha gosto de maçã, cheiro de pêssego e gosto de maçã, Chuva lenta, nada que atrapalhasse, estava realmente bom aquilo, nada iria nos atrapalhar, nada mesmo.

Viu eu disse que ia ser em camera lenta.

Resolvemos, nos mudar para um banquinho embaixo de cobertura, senão iríamos ficar gripados.Passamos o resto do dia, em meio essas coisinhas, um beijo, um abraço, um aperto de mão, essas coisas ai né, também, tem salada mista.

Hora de dormir, felicidade estampada em meu rosto, hoje faria a brincadeira noturna do século, não, seria mais uma hiper descoberta. Você ai deve estar se perguntando "o que é essa descoberta?".Só vou te contar por que minha felicidade é extrema. Irei descobrir, (**musiquinha de suspense**) como é o kakashi sem máscara!

Viu a descoberta do século, para isso terei a ajuda de sasuke, ele vai pegar minha vara de pescar, irá arrancar a mascara com ela, daí eu vou tirar uma foto e mostrar pra todo mundo.

Sasuke se prepara, esta quase puxando, puxou, revelando a cara do... boneco do kakashi? Como pode ele não pode ter saído para algo. Aposto como ele foi usar o banheiro do Tarzan e vai aparecer atrás de nós...agora:

-Oh Sasuke, vejo que conheceu meu grande amigo boneco, Joe, ele é bem camarada né.

-Kakashi onde é que você estava?

-Ah eu fui usar o matinho!(Gota giga universica no sasuke)-viu eu sabia que não ia dar certo não sei nem porque eu tentei.

Voltamos a dormir, felicidade estampada no rosto, mesmo não tendo visto a cara do kakashi, era uma felicidade diferente, ah a felicidade!

* * *

Vai dizer, esse tava melhor nao tava, deixem mais review, que eu as adoro, sim adoro suas reviews, mandem mandem please.

review, estou sedento por sangue portanto mande suas reviews, ou nao saira vivo, vamos eu as quero.

ajudam

agora respostas a review anteriores, por que nao sei se voces receberam a resposta na duvida ta ai:

so review do capitulo 1:

**_Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari_**

que bom que gostou, é uma honra receber algo da criadora da tao sagrada pandega do ponei, creio que a minha nao esta nem perto de ser tao boa quanto a pandega, nao fique de pernas pro ar faça logo a pandega 2

_**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2**_:

Oh ela gostou da fic ela gosto da fic **comemoraçao **e o filme que sasuke tanto gosta é inventado ta, não existe não, se existir eu desconheço ta, cotinue lendo ai!

_**Tenten-chan**_:

Oi, acho que é um pouco tarde pra respoder a sua pergunta, se vai ter casais aqui, hehe agora ja foi né todos os casais formadinhos, e felizes no seu canto com as sobras: chouji, kiba, kankurou, lee, personagens secundarios tambem. Mas pelo menos voce achou minha fic massa né.

_**Tsuki Akurai**_:

Ok tentarei cuidar mais com a pontuaçao. E dai voce manda mais reviews se eu cuidar da pontuaçao né

_**AnnaKawaii**_:

Olha ja ta continuado até aqui o cap 7, hehe mas pense voce tem o que fazer quando fica entediada ler a fic das outras pessoas

E as reviews do cap 2 eu respondo no proximo capitulo, por enquanto só uma review pro cap 2.


	8. Doenças aparte

oi.. oh nao estou sendo apedrejado, nao me apedrejem, nao demorei tanto assim, ta demorei um pouco mas eu tenho meus motivos, eu fiquei doente e nao escrevi muito, alem do mais tive um falta de criatividade desagradavel mas sejam felizes e leiam a fic neh.

...à fic(nao sei por que ainda ponho isso)

neji tem muitos dons, naruto nao, neji é um genio, naruto nao, é por essas e outras que nao temos o naruto em nossa posse e sim o neji e outros

* * *

Hoje estava um belo dia, dia ensolarado, cheio de florzinhas borboletinhas, folhinhas, animaizinhos, libélulas, tentens. Tinha tudo para ser o melhor dia da viagem. Tudinho estava indo bem quando:

-ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!- A tentenzinha espirrra. Oh que dó.

Mas como um bom homem, e homem do clã hyuuga, me ofereci para cuidar dela, afinal quem além de mim tem a responsabilidade de cuidar dela, talvez a hinata já que é a melhor amiga dela, o que importa que eu estava cuidando dela e ponto

-A...A...A…ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!-EXTRA EXTRA Panda devasta um acampamento inteiro.

-Saúde!

-Ah obrigada neji! Acho que não devíamos ter ficado tanto tempo na chuva né! Me admira você não estar doente!-diz tudo isso com um sorriso, belo sorrisinho este alias. Por que eu não tenho um desses, eu quero um. Já sei, vou roubar o sorriso dela.

-Tenten, hyuugas não ficam doentes.

-Atchim!-aposto como vocês acharam que a tenten espirrou mais uma vezinha, não espirrou não, dessa vez fui eu!

-Achei que hyuugas não ficavam doentes!

-Um espirro não quer dizer na...A...a...a...Atchoooou!!!!!!

-Saúde. E dois espirros querem dizer o que?

-Quer dizer que você esta doente, e eu não!

-Quer dizer que apenas o tio do macaco não esta doente, você esta doente sim!

-Não estou não!

-Ta sim, pombas!

-Ok que estou doente, cuide de mim!

-Não eu também estou doente!

-A vai né!

-Ok! LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Oi, chamou?

-Sim, Lee, temos um problema.

-Problema que problema como, quando, aonde?

-Nosso fogo da juventude está se apagando Lee, temos um resfriado, nos empreste um pouco de seu fogo da juventude.-Não sabia que a tenten bolava planos tão rápido, como pode? Fogo da juventude?Ela acredita nas bostas que o gai fala??

-Gai senseeei!!!!!!!

-Que que foi? Que que é? Que que há?

-A Tenten pegou um resfriado e ta dizendo que seu fogo da juventude esta apagando!Isso é possível?

-Mas é claro que não, resfriados até ajudam a acender seu fogo da juventude!

-Gai sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai sensei!

-Lee!

Sério, esses dois me dão nojo, aposto como o gai é pai do Lee!

-Lee, temos que ajudar a sakura, ela esta passando mal!

-Sakura!!!!!!

-Como pode, eles são exatamente iguais- Vou convence-la de que gai é o pai de Lee!

-Nem me fale. Aposto como quando o Lee nasceu, gai tropeçou e derrubou seu filho do barranco, e agora se reencontraram!

-Vem vamos ver o que aconteceu com a sakura!

Chegando à cena do crime podemos ver sakura segurando um graveto

-Sakura o que aconteceu?

-Lee, não pode ser eu estou grávida isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo!

-Como você sabe que esta grávida?

-Eu fiz o teste de gravidez ecológico- ela mostra o graveto

-Como você pode estar grávida... de quem?

-Bom creio eu que do... Sasuke.

-Sakura não tem como você estar grávida de mim, nós usamos a camisinha ecológica- ele mostra uma folha de bananeira

-Bom alguém pode ter sabotado agente né

-A culpa é toda sua de qualquer jeito.

-Minha culpa?! Acho que eu perdi a parte que eu fiz tudo sozinha!

-Hei gente, vocês não pensaram na possibilidade do orochimaru ter feito algo com sakura?

-Cala boca neji!!!-parece que não sou bem vindo nesta conversa.

-De qualquer jeito, não interessa de quem é culpa o que esta feito esta feito, o que importa é o que vamos fazer com a criança!

Vou sair de fininho que esse papo ta muito cabeça pro meu gosto.

-Atchim!-espirros denunciadores malvados

-Aonde pensa que vai senhor _eu sou um hyuuga e não fico doente_?

-Ah, eu ia subir a colina e ver algum lugar para podermos ir!

-Mas nem pensar você esta doente e deve ficar parado, não ira sair!

-Tenten eu não estou doente, cof cof!

-Por mais que você diga que esta bem, eu sei que não está!

-VOCE NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR DE SAIR!

-POSSO SIM!- a essa altura todos já estavam nos olhando, a não ser sakura e sasuke que não estavam prestando atenção.

-NÃO PODE NÃO!

-QUER TENTAR?

-Gente n..n..n..n.ao precisa b..b..brigar!- Dirigi meu olhar mais assustador para a criança, ninguém mandou, todo mundo sabe que em briga de casal não se interfere.

-Em fim, eu vou subir a colina!

-Não vai não!

-Hinata-sama, você poderia, por favor, cuidar da tenten ela esta se sentindo estranha, acho que ela esta doente.

-S..S..S.Sim claro.-Disse ela segurando a tenten pra cuidar dela.

-NEJI, VOCE NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR AQUI! EU TO TE AVISANDO, VOCE NÃO VAI SUBIR ESTA COLINA!

Simplesmente subi a colina, como se não a tivesse ouvido, não tinha porque ela se preocupar, eu não estou doente.

(Agora eu vou mudar rapidamente o narrador, porque se formos seguir o neji até o topo da colina, não terá graça alguma minha historia)

(pensamentos da tenten) "Neji seu idiota eu não acredito que você foi pra colina e me deixou com a hinata maluca que quer me aplicar injeções , é uma simples gripe não preciso de injeções"

(Hinata) "Ah meu deus a tenten esta morrendo, preciso cuidar dela, ela não pode morrer"

(Naruto) "Cadê todo o ramen desse lugar, aposto como o sasuke escondeu"

(Sasuke) "Eu não acredito que a sakura esta grávida, agora que ela está grávida que que eu vou fazer com todo esse ramen que eu roubei do naruto?"

(Sakura) "Essa gravidez me irrita, se nascer uma menina vou chamá-la de Ino, por falar em ino que que ela ta fazendo"

(Ino) "Não acredito que a sakura esta grávida antes de mim, aposto como ela vai casar com o sasuke por causa disso. Eu preciso achar o gaara"

(Gaara) "A louca da Ino ta me procurando o que será que ela quer? Onde esta minha irmã decifradora de inos, quando eu preciso dela?"

(Temari) "Ai eu to sentindo falta do meu shika, será que eu deveria quebrar as regras e tirar ele daquela cama de pregos?"

(Shikamaru) "Como é que eu vim parar nesta cama de pregos? Aposto com isso é obra do Lee"

(Lee) "Eu tenho o fogo da juventude, eu tenho o fogo da juventude, gai senseii!!!!!"

(Gai) "Kakashi,um dia eu irei ganhar de você e ser melhor que você, só espere"

(Kakashi) "Ui senti uma onda psicológica de ódio, aposto como o gai esta pensando em como ganhar de mim!"

(Agora depois de rondar o pensamento de todo mundo)

-SAI HINATA EU NÃO PRECISO DE INJEÇÕES!!!!- essa maluca quer me matar com essa agulha gigante!

-Mas você vai morrer!-ela é maluca eu disse

-Eu só estou com gripe hinata, não vou morrer!

-A ta!

-GAARA VOLTA AQUI!!!!!-Gritos ouvidos por todo acampamento

-NÃO EU NÃO VOU TER UM FILHO COM VOCE SÓ POR QUE A SAKURA TA GRAVIDA!!!!!!!-Cara a ino é estranha

-CADE O MEU RAMEN????!!!!!

-PROCURA SEU INFELIZ!!!!!!

-QUE QUE VOCEC ACHA QUE EU TO FAZENDO SASUKE?????

-GRITANDO!!!!!!

-SASUKE DEVOLVE O MEU RAMEN!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke você roubou o ramen do naruto?

-Talvez, mas isso realmente não faz muita diferença pra você né, sakura!

-Bom, não faria, se eu não quisesse que o pai da minha criança seja honesto e não roube! Ah e por falar nisso, se for menina eu quero que se chame Ino ta.

-INO EU NÃO QUERO TER UM FILHO!!!!!!!!

-POR QUE NÃO????

-PORQUE EU NÃO SOU O SASUKE NEM SAKURA!!!!

-E ai gente que que ta rolando?

-NEJIIIIII COMO VOCE TEM CORAGEM DE VOLTAR AQUI DEPOIS DE TER PRA QUELA COLINA!!!

(Agora como neji voltou, ele é nosso narrador de novo)

-Calma tentenzinha, eu voltei para te levar ao topo da colina!

-Pois eu não vou, eu desprezo aquela colina!

-Vamos logo, se não formos rápidos vai escurecer!

-Eu só vou se me arrastarem!-Ela acha que eu não tenho coragem né

-Já que você quer!-viu eu disse que eu tinha coragem ninguém quis me ouvir.

-Neji para de me arrastar!

-Foi você quem pediu, vou te arrastar até o topo!

-Ok, ok, você venceu, vou subir a colina, anda me solta pra eu andar!-aposto como ela ta mentindo, não vou soltá-la, apenas continuarei andando.

-Neji me solta!!!!!

-Como posso ter certeza de que você não ira fugir?

-Eu te dou um chocolate! Uma bala! Um aperto de mão!Um abraço!Um repolho!Biscoitos!

Um Beijo! Eu solto meu cabelo!-Hum as coisas estão ficando interessantes, talvez eu a solte.

-Ok, você é uma boa negociadora, quero tudo isso ai que você falou!

-Você não pode querer tudo, tem que escolher uma coisa!

-Pode ser duas?

-Ta pode vai,escolhe logo que eu parei em cima de um graveto.

-Ok, eu quero... **(suspense)** que você solte o cabelo, e... **(musiquinha de suspense) **quero... um beijo! Simples. Não posso negar que você beija muito bem, se eu deixasse passar uma chance dessas entao. Além do mais eu nunca te vi com o cabelo solto.

-Ta um beijinho básico eu até aceito, mas, eu não vou de jeito algum soltar meu cabelo, não mesmo.

-Tabom você que sabe, vou parar de desviar das pedras ta!

-Neji, por favor, eu não quero soltar meu cabelo.-Oh olha só a cara de chora dela, to morrendo de pena. Não, não posso ceder tenho que conseguir.

-Se você não for soltar eu mesmo vou soltar!

-Mas... tudo bem, entao me levanta que eu te devo um beijo de qualquer jeito né!-Muahahaha venci!Pêra aposto como ela quer me distrair pra eu esquecer que quero ver o cabelo dela solto!Maldita isso não irá acontecer!

Dessa vez o beijo não demorou tanto pra acontecer, na verdade foi o que podemos chamar de um pouco mais ousado. E daí, não foram vocês que tiveram a sensação mesmo! O que realmente importa é que, como sempre estou um passo a frente de tenten, durante toda a emoção da coisa pude soltar um de seus coques, claro agora ela esta subindo a colina furiosamente, porque eu aparentemente, perdi o prendedor dela.

-Que droga Neji! Agora eu to com metade do cabelo solta e a outra presa!

-Pois entao solte a outra metade!

-Eu não quero!

-Vamos solte! O sol já este terminando de se pôr vai escurecer e nem vai dar pra te ver direito!

-É VERDADE!-Disse ela soltando o que faltava de seu cabelo, cara tipo ela é mil vezes mais bonita assim, sua beleza era quase divina- Peraí você disse por do sol? Quer dizer que agente ia subir para ver o por do sol?-essa garota é muito esperta também, bonita e esperta, ela é perfeita!

-Sim você acertou Tenten nós íamos ver o pôr do sol!

-Ah Neji me desculpa, eu não sabia, e agora eu já estraguei tudo por que não vai mas dar e...

-Quem disse que eu não tenho mais planos, você não estragou tudo, se tivesse não estaríamos subindo e sim descendo o morro.

-Neji...

A calei com um selo (nota do auto: sim selo, pois não gosto de falar a palavra selinho, por isso selo) não havia por que continuar falando.

Chegamos ao topo, e finalmente ela entendeu o por que de estarmos ali iríamos ter um encontro ao luar, você pode até chamar de romântico.Estávamos deitado no chão e olhando a lua.

-Tenten...

-Um???

-Amo-te ok!!!(sim também estou usando amo-te por que te amo é muito comum)

-Oh que bonitinho me trouxe aqui em cima, só pra dizer isso, eu também te amo ta.(agora te amo por que a tenten não é tão culta quanto o neji)

-EEEE, sabe... você fica bem mais bonita de cabelo solto!!

-Não adianta eu não vou deixar solto pra eternidade!Só esta noite, mas amanha já vou prender.

-Ah vai né!

-Não... Atchiiiiiiiimmmm!!!

-Ei você deve estar com frio.

-Não é nada!

-Vamos chegue mais perto, calor humano é a melhor coisa para quando estamos com gripe!

Ela se aproxima, eu a abraço, beijos, enfim, passou o tempo e adormecemos, do jeito em que estávamos, abraçados, e felizes.

* * *

Agora um pequqno dialogo pós cap que poderia ser inserido:

"-Ei tenten, quando eu disse, que queria subir a colina eu quis dizer morro tá!

-Neji, você está estragando noss encontro super perfeito e romantico!

-A ta desculpa."

Agradeço todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews, estou realmente feliz com suas reviews, só que estou com preguiça de citar seu nomes

tá até o prox cap

Abraços

HYUUGA


	9. sem nome

Ei!! aqui está mais um capitulo, eu sei que demorou, depois voces podem torturar o neji a culpa é toda dele!!!!eu sei tambem que está curtinho mas foi o que deu pra fazer

naruto nao pertence e sim aquile velho genial, o neji me pertence e eu autorizo as pessoas a torturarem ele nao a mim

aproveitem

* * *

Acordei, e vejo Tenten ao meu lado, dormindo graciosamente, eu estava abraçando-a, me sentia bem por isso. Olho para o outro lado, e vejo...Urubus, ou pelo menos eu quero chamá-los de urubus, esses tais urubus são meus companheiros de viajem, estavam ali, me olhando, pareciam urubus decidindo se eu estava vivo ou morto para ser comido.

-B-B-B-B-Bom dia Neji!-Disse a Hinata se escondendo atrás de uma folha.

-Bom dia Hinata-sama.-agora virei a cabeça para os outros seres ali presente - O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui????????

-Tecnicamente nós subimos aqui para ver alguma coisa para fazermos depois. Mas daí, encontramos vocês ai no chão!-Disse um desconhecido, extremamente estranho, talvez seja um daqueles secundários sem nome.Talvez seja um daqueles nerds que chegam de helicóptero só pra explicar algo.

-Quem é você, de onde você surgiu, e porque o shikamaru já dormiu?

-Ah, eu sou um daqueles personagens terciários, aqueles que nem fala tem. Aqueles que ninguém presta atenção. E o shikamaru já dormiu porque ele é um grande preguiçoso e dorme em todo lugar!- Meu deus é o NERD-REI em pessoa!!!

-Ah ta, entendi!-Meu deus, realmente não achei que existisse alguém tão nerd!!!Quem se importa quero dormir - Da pra vocês saírem daqui que tem gente tentando dormir.

-Sabe Neji. Nós não podemos ir ainda porque ainda não decidimos aonde vamos hoje à tarde.-Essa gentalha quer morrer

-Que tal, jogar pessoas morro abaixo?-Acho que fui direto o bastante.

-Ok, entendemos o recado vamos embora.-Ah finalmente, agora poderei ficar sozinho com minha Ten-chan.

-Ei ten-chan...acorda!!!!-digo isso sacudindo ela, a infeliz continua dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido- Acorda traste!!!!! -de novo sem reações, talvez ela queira que a arraste de volta para o acampamento, ok vou fazer isso.

-Neji para de me arrastar neste momento!!!!!

-O que?!? Você quer descer rolando? Esta bem!!- hehe eu sou demais!!!

-NEJIIIIII!!!!VOCE TÁ MORTOOOOOO!!!!!!!

-Muahahhahaha!!!

Descido o morro, tentam me matar, adivinhem quem foi? Sim exatamente o que você esta pensando, o Gai-sensei.

-Neji, a Tenten está louca atrás de você fuja enquanto seu fogo da juventude ainda queima!!!!!-é impressão minha ou ele é maluco? Deve ser só impressão.

-NEJIIIII!!!!!

-Vixi me fu!!!!

-Oi!

-o.O... Oi...

-Será que você não podia me emprestar um livro?

-Claro, vou la pegar!-Ela enlouqueceu!!! Oh não ela bateu a cabeça na queda só pode ser!!!!

Desmaiei... escureceu... ou sei la! Tudo ta preto sera que eu morri?

* * *

o.o o que vcs estao segurando sao pedras?pobre neji vcs mataram ele!!!! 

mandem reviews e digam o que vcs acham que aconteceu com o neji!!!!

review!!reviews!!!

eh isso ai minna!!!

Ja ne


	10. The end

Yoo!8D

Gostaria primeiro de dizer que sim eu demorei. Porém não pretendo fazer isso de novo já que esse é o ultimo capitulo.

Segundo, quero agradecer aos Beatles por serem tão genias. À Dido, por sua boa Música. E à Marisa monte, que proporcionou trilha sonora para a escrita deste pequeno capitulo.

Terceiro, desejo uma boa leitura, para todos aqueles que chegaram até o ultimo capitulo.

* * *

**O fim, finalizante bem finalizado da finalização, que se finaliza no final deste capitulo final que finalmente tem seu fim.**

Lindo!Primeiro o preto. Agora eu estou vendo uma luz. Aos poucos minha vida vai se esvaindo. Sim, minha vida provavelmente esta chegando ao fim, e eu nem sei o que me matou. Simplesmente lindo!

Vou refrescar sua memória. Eu estava lá lindamente no meio do mato, e chega a Tenten com sua alegria de natal, me pedindo um livro emprestado. Quando eu me virei para buscar, apaguei, simplesmente apaguei, e estou até agora com esses pensamentos inúteis.

Bom se eu morri, espero que o infeliz que me matou, tropece.

Não, eu não sou tão bonzinho quanto pareço.

Ele vai tropeçar, rolar morro abaixo, cair de um precipício, e quando ele chegar ao fundo vai levar uma pregada na testa.

Tomara que não seja a Sakura.

Estar morto é um pouco monótono não é?Opa! Estou ouvindo vozes ao longe.

- Mas daí, quando ele virou pra pegar o livro, um babuíno saiu dos arbustos, e nos atacou. Na verdade me atacou. E eu bati sem querer no Neji, e ele ta desacordado até agora.- Eu não ouvi nem um pouco de arrependimento em sua voz. Acho que ela me odeia.

Ei! A luz bonita e legal ta desaparecendo! Ó não voltou o negrume nem um pouco acolhedor. Minha cabeça está doendo e eu estou com frio. Perfeito!

Olha só! Acho que estou acordando. Estou vendo o verde! Verde da mata provavelmente. Ou então, é um Gai me revivendo.

Um segundo havia 20 metros de distancia entra a besta verde e a minha infeliz pessoa.

- Ui! O Gai ia fazer respiração boca a boca em mim! Tenten porque você não fez?- Sim eu estou bravo e com extremo nojo.

-É que eu achei que você não ia acordar. Mas se fosse o Gai, qualquer um voltaria dos mortos.

-Primeiro. Eu não estava morto. Segundo. Se fosse você eu acordaria com certeza. Não lembra da Bela Adormecida. Branca de Neve? Só que no meu caso seria, Belo desacordado e Branco de Neji.

-Ta que seja!- É impressão minha ou eu fui levado ao chão? Não, não simplesmente levado ao chão. Levado ao chão pela Tenten. Estou pasmo.

Agora eu estava no chão da floresta deitado num montinho de musgo, com a Tenten em cima de mim, em uma posição que me deixaria extremamente constrangido se ela fosse a Ino ou a Temari.

Neste momento eu apaguei novamente.Brilhante não?Tudo bem, não se preocupem. Não vou ficar eras listando o que aconteceu depois. Nem citar os meus pensamentos desnorteados. Vou pular diretamente para a parte em que eu morro, ocorre o meu funeral e eu acordo...

-Onde eu estou?-Perguntas básicas, primeiro. Depois eu pergunto quem é a pessoa sentada na cadeira ao lado.

-No Hospital. Você foi picado pela cobra mais mortífera do planeta. A Orochimaru. Eu sou o doutor Kabuto. Você será liberado em dez minutos.-Nossa! Ele respondeu todas as minhas perguntas.

Quando sai do Hospital, logo vi Tenten com uma cara apreensiva. Um minuto depois, ela estava pulando em mim, me abraçando, beijando e todas as coisas do gênero. Assim, voltamos para casa e vivemos felizes para sempre.

* * *

E é isso, fiz esse finalzinho só para simbolizar, espero que tenham gostado. 

A partir de agora me especializarei na produção de oneshots, na maioria Nejitens e fics de aniversario.

mandem reviews, obrigado por lerem e terem me aguentado até o fim.

agradecimentos: à Nyaro-chan, que revisou esse capitulo.

e vejo vcs nas próximas fics.

Ps: fiz uma oneshot já, sim minha revisora demorou pra revisar. mas vou postar só amanhã


End file.
